In many situations, a robotic actuator is useful for moving objects between two locations. The process of automating movement of objects between locations involves the need to manipulate the objects, which includes properly grasping the object. In some situations, grasping an object is difficult due to the object's placement, position, shape, and so forth. In these situations, a fixture may be useful to aid in the manipulation of the object. There exists a need, therefore, for an automated method of manipulating fixtures to make manipulation of the object easier by the robotic actuator.